


Yandere Maximilien Headcanons

by yandere_mccree



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 18:53:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16938789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yandere_mccree/pseuds/yandere_mccree





	Yandere Maximilien Headcanons

-He finds you to be graceful and elegant in the little ways you move, how your feet pivot when you turn or when something catches your interest, you turn your head everso slightly to see if it’s worth your time.  
-Will place hidden cameras in your house, not anywhere too private, usually in your kitchen or living room so he can see how you carry out your day.  
-Spends a little too much time watching you rather than on his talon duties which can get him a little bit of backlash from Doomfist, but nothing he can’t handle.  
-Competition doesn’t really bother him, he’s assured you’ll always love him over any other man because he can give you whatever your little heart desires. Only really kills to isolate you.  
-Likes to keep himself away from the blood and gore of a yandere and usually makes people do the killing for him. Which lends itself to more killing than if he were to do it himself.  
-Max loves music and he loves you, so it stands to reason that he’ll make you sing like a caged bird to his favorite songs.  
-Splurges to make you look pretty, name brands and authentic jewels and metals, you’re his trésor and deserve the finest of anything on the market.  
-Adorns your room with luxury fabrics and clothes to match, you’ll look the best you’ve ever had in your life, with him to thank. Something he won’t forget to make you do.  
-If your tastes don’t align with his, he probably doesn’t bother to care and makes you dress in his preferred attire anyway.  
-If your tastes do match his, he’ll make it his duty to surprise you in anyway he can with new things, this is his confirmation that you were meant to be together.


End file.
